


Leaving Their Mementos

by coffeebean87



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebean87/pseuds/coffeebean87
Summary: As they go off into battle, Karone and Taylor leave the men in their lives with things to remember them by.
Relationships: Astronema | Karone/Zhane, Taylor Earhardt/Eric Myers
Kudos: 2





	1. Karone's Locket

It was a sunny afternoon in Angel Grove. Karone, the woman once known as Astronema, the Princess and eventual Queen of Evil, was spending a day in the park. She was waiting for her brother Andros, along with four of his teammates, to return from a mission to the space colony Terra Venture. According to Andros, the Psycho Rangers were back in action, and the Lost Galaxy Rangers would need all the help they could get in defeating them. Karone had offered to come and help out, but, as Andros had pointed out, it could be dangerous for her since she had no Ranger powers. He had also expressed concern about how Karone's possibly encountering the Psycho Rangers might affect her and them. With all of that being said, Karone had reluctantly agreed to stay behind on Earth.

She was sitting on a park bench when her thoughts shifted to something, or someone else, Zhane. Just before the Space Rangers left, Zhane had told Andros that he thought it would be best for him to stay behind on Earth in case it needed to be protected in the other Space Rangers' absence. Andros had agreed to that, but Karone could tell that he, along with her, suspected that another reason Zhane wanted to stay behind was so he could keep an eye on her. Karone did like Zhane, of course, but she just did not know if she could agree to give their relationship a second try just yet.

Karone smiled at the memory of Zhane saving her from one of her monsters and preparing a toasted marshmallow for her. She had even requested a date with him, but, as Zhane had explained later, another monster had attacked the team, and they needed his help. After Karone was freed from the brainwashing she was placed under, she apologized to Zhane for what she had done with her Wraith Staff, and the two of them were able to become friends. However, she had declined his invitation to go on a date to make up for the one they had missed out on. When Zhane had asked why, she replied that while she did like him, she needed some time to come to terms with everything that had happened to her and everything she had done while she was Astronema. Zhane seemed understanding when she said this, but she could tell that he was a little hurt at the same time.

Just then, Karone saw Zhane running toward her. He looked very worried and concerned. When he got to the bench she was sitting at, he took a moment to catch his breath and said, "You need to come with me to the NASADA space center. Andros just sent me a message saying he has some serious news."

Karone looked concerned. Had something happened to one of the Space Rangers on the mission to Terra Venture? Karone merely nodded and followed Zhane to a silver car that was parked at the edge of the park. Karone got in and Zhane drove to the two of them to the NASADA space center. When they got there, they saw Andros and the other Space Rangers getting off of a space shuttle. All of them were looking rather somber, but Karone could not help but notice that Cassie looked terrible. TJ had his arm around her, and she was in tears. Ashley looked at Karone and Zhane and said, morosely, "Psycho Pink tried to kill Cassie. Kendrix stepped in to save her, and died in the process."

Karone and Zhane stood there in stunned silence. Karone had never met Kendrix, but Andros had sent her a message or two about the new Rangers he had met on Terra Venture. Kendrix did seem like a type of person that Karone would have enjoyed getting to know. Now she would never get that chance, and, Karone could not help but cry over this, it was because of something that she did. Andros pulled his sister into a hug and whispered into her ear, "It wasn't your fault."

"I know," Karone said tearfully. "It's just I created Psycho Pink. Were it not for that, Kendrix might still be alive."

Andros said nothing in response to that and just held Karone tighter. Karone looked over her shoulder at Zhane, who also looked somber and looked as though he wanted to comfort her too. Andros took note of his best friend's expression and let go of his sister so that Zhane could comfort her too. After Andros let go, Zhane embraced Karone and tried to comfort her as well. As soon as Zhane was done comforting her, Karone walked over to Cassie and said, "I hope you're okay, and I'm here for you."

"Thank you," Cassie said tearfully. "I just wish there was something we could do."

Just then Carlos spoke up and said, "Maybe there is something we can do. When Kendrix died, the Pink Quasar Saber drifted off into space. We need to find it before it falls into the wrong hands."

"I agree," said TJ. "But where did it go?"

"Perhaps we can find out if NASADA was able to detect it somehow," said Andros.

After getting permission from a NASADA scientist, the Space Rangers and Karone were able to figure out that the Pink Quasar Saber had landed on the planet Gwinnett. They were then told that Gwinnett was a common planet where items to be placed on the black market were often picked up. Going on a mission there would be very risky. It might be better if they only sent one person to retrieve the Pink Quasar Saber.

The Space Rangers then got into a long debate over who should go to retrieve the Pink Quasar Saber. After several hours, Karone looked at them and said, "I can go. Back when I was Astronema, I occasionally worked with those who dealt in the black market. It will be less obvious than if what of you went."

At first Andros, Zhane, and the others objected. Andros and Zhane both expressed their concern over losing her again, and TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie expressed concern over Karone's safety. After a few more hours of debating, Andros, Zhane, and the others finally agreed that Karone would go to Gwinnett to retrieve the Pink Quasar Saber. Zhane offered to take her to the NASADA space center as soon as they had all of the details sorted out.

Three days later, Zhane was driving Karone back to the NASADA space center. Karone could tell that he was sad that she was leaving, but he had told her that he understood and that he knew it was for the best.

As she prepared to leave, Zhane pulled her into a hug and said, "Good luck."

Karone then looked at Zhane and said, "I don't know how this will go, or when I will be able to return to Earth or KO-35. I know I haven't accepted your offer to go on a date, but I hope that you will agree to keep this safe for me."

She then reached behind her neck and undid the clasp of her locket, the one link she had had to her family when she was still Astronema. Karone took it off and placed it in Zhane's hand. Zhane then clutched it in his fist and said, "It will be safe with me. I will return it when we are together again."

Karone nodded. She and Zhane then looked at each other, with tears welling up in their eyes. The two of them then threw their arms around each other and kissed passionately. After they pulled apart, Karone looked at Zhane and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Zhane replied.

Karone then boarded the spaceship that was waiting for her and set off on her journey to Gwinnett. Zhane watched as the ship took off, and then looked at the locket in his hand. Whenever Karone did return, he would be waiting for her.


	2. Taylor's Necklace and Wedding Ring

It was a sunny morning in Silver Hills. Taylor finished packing the last of the items she would need for her upcoming deployment. With the door to her and Eric's room open, she could hear her husband pacing in the living room. This was going to be her first deployment since her and Eric's wedding day. As committed as she was to serving her country and the world, she could not help but feel how much she would miss having Eric by her side.

As Taylor placed the toiletries she would need in her duffel bag, she thought back to when Eric had gone on the Serpentera mission, along with Cole and eight other Red Rangers. He had sent her a message about a week before Cole was recruited for the mission saying that he and Wes had been asked to go on a risky mission to save the Earth. Once she heard that news, Taylor had found herself hoping, even praying, for his safety. Taylor liked to think that it was that moment, along with the brief kiss that they had shared after he had taken her book, where she realized that she might be in love with him. Of course, it had taken some time, along with some persuasion from their friends, for him to ask her out and for her to accept. It had taken even more time and consideration for him to ask her to marry him, for her to accept, and for them to go through with it. Now, Taylor could not imagine her life without Eric, and she was certain that he could not imagine his life without her.

After Taylor was done packing, she took her duffle bag off the bed and went downstairs. Eric was standing in the living room waiting for her. When he looked at her, he seemed proud of her, but sad to see her go at the same time. Taylor smiled at him and signaled that she was ready to go. Eric took the keys and they walked out to the black SUV that was parked in their driveway. Taylor put her duffle bag in the trunk, and Eric opened the passenger door for his wife. She got in, and they began the drive toward McChord Air Force Base, where Taylor was stationed and where she would begin her deployment.

As they made their way to McChord, Taylor could not help but notice Eric glancing at her whenever he had the chance. She looked at him and asked, "What is it?"

"I don't know," said Eric. "You know I support you in all of this. I never thought I would hear myself saying this to anyone, but I am going to miss having you by my side."

"I know," said Taylor "I will too. You do know that this is only for a few months. It's bound to go by fast."

"I know," said Eric. "It's just that I'm going to spend every day you're gone hoping for your safety. I could probably find myself praying too."

Taylor smiled at that and said, "You know, here's a story that might make you feel better. You remember when you, Wes, and Cole went on the Serpentera mission?"

"How could I forget that?" said Eric, with a small chuckle. "I never imagined that I would one day find myself fighting an alien empire intent on taking over Earth with other Red Rangers."

Taylor laughed at that and said, "That's true. But when you were on that mission, I also found myself hoping, even praying for your safety for several days. And guess what, you came back just fine. And look where we are now."

Eric smiled at her and said, "Yeah, you're right. Well, you went through a time where you were hoping I would be safe on a mission. I guess now it's my turn."

"I guess it is," Taylor replied.

Eric pulled the SUV up to the driveway that would lead to McChord. As Taylor got out of the SUV, Eric took her duffle bag out of the trunk. He then put it down and pulled his wife into a passionate embrace. The two of them shared a kiss and he whispered into her ear, "Be careful. I'll be waiting for you."

"I know," said Taylor.

They then let go. Taylor looked at her husband and said, "There are a couple of things you could hold on to for me until I get back."

Eric looked at her with a curious expression and asked, "What things?"

Taylor then took her wedding ring off her finger and placed it in Eric's hand. She also took off the silver necklace she always wore. The necklace had been a gift from her grandmother, who was a strong inspiration in Taylor's life. She was the one in the family who had been the most supportive of Taylor's decision to join the Air Force. Taylor owed a lot to her, including the fact that the man standing with her was now her husband. Taylor could not help but wonder that had it not been for her grandmother, she may never have joined the Air Force, and therefore may never have become a Power Ranger and met Eric.

Eric looked at the items in his hand and said, "I know how much these mean to you. They will be safe with me."

"I know," Taylor said.

They kissed and embraced one last time, said "I love you" and "See you soon" to each other, and parted ways. When Eric returned home, he clutched the wedding ring and the necklace in his hands. He would wait for Taylor to return, and would return those items to her as soon as she came back.


End file.
